For My Ambition
by Prince-san
Summary: Zabuza and Haku engage in fierce terrorism in an attempt to seize the Land of Waves.
1. Master & Weapon

"**For My Ambition"** —** Kiba Inubake**

* * *

Featuring Zabuza Momochi in all his ambitiousness.

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Master & Weapon"**

A man with a Kirigakure headband and bandages covering the lower-half of his face stopped to look at a young boy slumped over on the side of the road.

"Pathetic!" The man squatted. "Look at you… A foundling. An orphan. Thrown away. Unloved and uncared for…"

He continued on, "…Soon, you'll die here, by the side of the road, with nothing to show that you lived or died and no one to care what your dreams were…"

The dark-haired child smiled, confusing the man who talked down to him. "…I…can see myself in your eyes. We have the same expression!"

The man stared with wide eyes. "…Come! From this day on, you belong to me, body, soul…and blood!"

The boy was elated, standing up and following the man with a grin wider than he had ever shown in his entire life.

"I am the demon of Kirigakure, Momochi Zabuza…" The man added as they headed off.

With a face that was practically inscribed with newfound hope, Zabuza's new cohort replied, "And I am Haku."

* * *

Zabuza had led them to a cliff that overlooked Kirigakure. "I have bad news for you, Haku… I'm leaving this land tonight. But…! I've sworn an oath to return one day…as a conqueror, who'll crush them all beneath my feet!"

He turned to his companion and continued, "And to do that, what I need from you is neither love nor affection and support. What I require is—"

"I understand," Haku cut him off. "I am your weapon and your tool. Keep me beside you, and I'll strike where you tell me to strike, kill whom you tell me to kill."

Under his bandages, Kirigakure's demon smiled. "Heh… Good boy."

* * *

After about 5 years, Zabuza and Haku had returned to the same cliff they had been standing on before they left. "Haku…it's time."

"I understand," Haku replied.

Zabuza leered down upon the village below them. He looked over it, in an attempt to find the bridge he had heard rumors about. Finally, he had found it. "That construction must be stopped, for my ambition to come to fruition. Haku, let's go."

"Right." The two vanished from sight. **-End of Chapter.

* * *

**

There you have it, chapter 1. Review, if you don't mind.


	2. Battle on the Bridge

**"For My Ambition"** —** Kiba Inubake

* * *

**

Tell me how you liked the scenes. I'm not very good at action stories, so it may not have turned out as good as some of my others... Well, either way, try to enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Battle on the Bridge"**

As the sun rose above the sparkling sea, an older man took in the scenery on the incomplete bridge looming above it. The light blue water seemed to refresh him as he stood before the edge. The man took in a whiff of the salty sea below him. It filled him with memories of his childhood, where he had always played by the ocean.

The man, known as Tazuna, turned his gaze toward the west side of the bridge, the completed side. Taking in a deep breath, he wondered where the bodyguard ninja he had hired were. According to their sensei, they were going to the forest to train, and left the loudmouth of the group to rest; he had still been asleep when they had left. His daughter was going to inform him of the situation, and as soon as that happened, he would reappear by Tazuna's side.

Tazuna then continued his peering over the side of the bridge…only to notice that a dense fog—no, mist would be the proper term—had grown. Viewing the water now would be pointless, seeing as the distance of vision had decreased dramatically. He would have turned to the west side again, but he felt as if he were being watched. He took a quick glimpse of his surroundings. To his dismay, he couldn't view anything clearly farther than about a meter away. _'How the hell did mist this thick gather so quickly?'_ Tazuna questioned himself mentally. He motioned to take a step toward the end of the bridge, but froze in fear when he felt a presence appear from out of nowhere behind him. He rotated his head counter-clockwise, to notice an enormous sword erect in the air! He began breathing heavily as he realized he might lose his life here. He knew he was being targeted; now the predators had gotten to him.

"Hehehahahahahah…!" A deep voice sniggered behind him. "Tazuna…your time is up!" The malicious person swung the oversized weapon at Tazuna.

He had thought his life was about to end…but something had prevented the guillotine sword from falling down on the bridge builder.

It was the same loudmouth who was sleeping with his stomach revealed for all to see this morning.

"Heh…! A hero always arrives just in time!" Naruto spoke. He was managing to hold up the gigantic sword with bloody hands. "AND YOU!!" He immediately destroyed the gravity he had set up a sentence before, and fixed a glare on the silhouette holding his weapon with just his left arm. "WHAT'S YOUR DEAL, HUH?!"

The silhouette let out a fierce laugh. "What's this, hmm? You think you can play the role of a hero against someone like me? You're no hero…you're just a brat!!" The eclipse cleared to reveal a muscular man wearing elbow sleeves and pants. He then proceeded to further ridicule the blonde before him. "What's that you're wearing? A headband? Hehehehahahah!! You're no ninja…! You're nothing but a **kid**!"

Naruto took this offensively. "What did you say?! I oughta pummel you for that!!" The boy pushed the sword away, resulting in Zabuza momentarily losing his balance. He seized this opportunity and leapt back to the north side of the bridge with Tazuna in his grasp. The blonde further proceeded to making a couple hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Smoke clouds appeared to reveal several clones of Naruto. "Now…hide the old man!!" He commanded his clones. On cue, two clones grabbed a hold of Tazuna and fled the scene, while three other clones dashed towards Zabuza. The strategy had worked; Naruto had been able to get Tazuna to safety and distract Zabuza at the same time.

The three decoys attacked Zabuza at once, but were all slashed away by his sword. This was when four others had charged him; one to his left, one to his right, one directly in front of him, and one overhead. Zabuza thought the boy hadn't considered he could attack the three ground ones and the aerial one at the same time, but this wasn't all Naruto had planned. As the clones neared him, one jumped up from under the bridge and caught Zabuza in a chokehold. With Zabuza thrown off his guard, the four moved in for the kill. Just before they could touch him, they vanished, and senbon dropped to the ground. The clone behind Zabuza was startled, and taken down in an instant with a violent slug in the ribs.

An adolescent in a Tracker-nin mask instantly appeared by Zabuza's side. "Good timing, Haku…!"

"Yes, Zabuza," Zabuza's companion said. He took a long look at the opposing combatant. He noticed the loneliness in Naruto's eyes, and reacted immediately. "Zabuza…please, let me take him on."

"You mean hands off, Haku? Heh, a softie as always… Fine, do as you will. I'm going after our prey…!" Zabuza vanished within seconds.

Haku walked over to Naruto, who was as cautious as he possibly could. "I see loneliness in your eyes…" Naruto began to lower his guard. He sensed no threat from him.

"We share the same eyes…all three of us." Haku took off his mask, and immediately Naruto understood what he meant. "I don't want to kill you…but if you advance, I will have no choice…"

'_Wha…what's he implying?!'_ Naruto thought anxiously.

As if he read his opponent's mind, Haku rephrased his previous quote. "If I have to, I will tear the kindness from my heart and fully accept the shinobi way."

Naruto took a gulp and tried to calm himself down. _'Oh man, what am I gonna do…?'_ It…didn't seem to help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zabuza was in hot pursuit of the Naruto clones. He had almost caught up to them when a barrage of kunai knives was flung at him. Halting just in time to avoid being stabbed, he noticed the person who threw the knives was a ninja in a blue shirt and white shorts. He was then put in another chokehold, and a kunai was held up to his neck. "Move and you die. It's all over." The threat came from a ninja with a headband over his left eye and a mask concealing the lower half of his face.

"What…?!" Zabuza was astounded at the trap laid out; they knew he would avoid the knife barrage, and then the strongest of the team would capture him, but what surprised him the most is the fact that he took the bait. However, his body turned to a puddle, and he formed out of another puddle. He vanished, but the team tailed him as soon as they could.

"Sakura, if my theory is correct, Naruto should be at the bridge. That assassin most likely has a cohort, and Naruto needs your help!" The masked ninja said.

"Uh, Kakashi, it's _Sakura_ we're talking about…" The ninja in the blue shirt whispered. "You sure you don't want me to help him?"

"…Why didn't I realize that sooner? Sure, Sasuke; that's clearly the better plan." Kakashi gave his student the OK to go help his other student. Immediately, he left the trio.

This obviously left Sakura with a burning desire to ask the question… "Kakashi-sensei…what did Sasuke say to you?"

* * *

"I don't want to side with you 'cause you're fighting for a bad guy…but I don't want to fight you either… Oh, man…" Naruto couldn't make up his mind.

"Need a hand?" The two turned to the east side, and a boy about the same age as Naruto came into view.

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke…!" His dark-haired comrade walked toward him, locking eyes with Haku.

"So, you're Zabuza's cohort, huh? Naruto, why haven't you taken him down yet?" On ending his sentence, he started making hand seals. _'Uchiha Ryuu: Okibi Ami no jutsu!!'_ Sasuke shot out a flame in the shape of a rope from his mouth. The flame touched the ground, and grew into an immense horizontal wall of fire. The fire net raced towards Haku with blinding speed, but it wasn't quick enough to catch him. He jumped above it and used a certain jutsu of his own.

"Fukyuu Buriza-do no jutsu!!" Haku yelled. The wind started to pick up, and the two opposing combatants both felt a chill. Then it started to get harsh. Bone-chilling wind and snow blasted at them. The two victims couldn't stand it. Their skin began to freeze, and soon they were immobilized.

Haku lowered his guard and walked over to his victims' frozen bodies. "Forgive me…" He vanished. **–End of Chapter.**

* * *

As I said before, I'd like some feedback on how I did. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Strength

"**For My Ambition" – By: Kiba Inubake

* * *

**

I chose to give Zabuza his glory in this chapter. I hope you like it, 'cause you know I'm not that great at this style of writing.

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Strength"**

Zabuza had retreated to a hideout in a dense forest. He didn't think he'd be caught there. He stood up from the bed he was resting on. He sauntered over the damp grass to one of the trees, which he noticed had multiple slashes, marking almost every inch of the side of the tree. He suddenly began to lose faith in his hideout's secrecy. And, just his luck, a barrage of shuriken was flung at him.

To Zabuza, this was child's play. He substituted himself behind his attacker. Lucky for him, the grass was still wet from the downpour from the previous night. With a dark laugh, he wrapped an iron grip around the pink-haired girl quivering before him. "You're trembling… Poor thing…!"

Sakura began to feel light-headed. Any moment now, she would pass out. That much, she knew. _'N…no… No, it can't end this way…!'_ She tried flailing her limbs, but it seemed to have no effect on Zabuza.

Just as the Demon was about to completely crush her neck, Kakashi leaped out from underneath Zabuza. Using Doton to hide in the soil, the copy ninja made his surprising entrance and delivered an uppercut to the Mist's hell-raiser.

Zabuza was probably knocked about 3 meters away. Landing hard on his back, he closed his eyes to concentrate. Making a hand sign with just his left hand, a dense mist began to form. _'Enough…!! I've had enough of this!'_ Zabuza growled in his mind.

"Oh, no…!" Kakashi gasped. "Sakura, don't let your guard down for even a second!" This was a little hard for her, due to the suffocation she almost experienced, but she regained her composure soon enough.

"Now, where should I strike…?" Zabuza laughed, shrouded in mist. He crept around, unnoticed. He lifted his sword when he was close enough to come in contact with them. He swung his blade ferociously, but his efforts were in vain; his prey, he learned, were mere clones.

"It seems you're quite unlucky, Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi spoke, thrusting a kunai in and out of his opponent. A liquid sprayed out, but it wasn't blood—it was water. "Mizu Bunshin…?! Sakura, we're in--"

"I'll show you a special jutsu!" Zabuza said, standing on a mere. After making many, _many_ hand signs, he stopped to roar the name of his ninjutsu. "Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!!" The small lake he stood on then began to bubble. In an instant, an immense wall of water rose, and directed itself at Kakashi and Sakura. Zabuza couldn't hold in his laughter once he saw their shocked expressions.

"Kakashi-sensei…! It can't end this way!" Sakura fretted. She braced herself for the impact.

"Sakura...!" Following Kakashi's sentence fragment came an embrace. He held her tightly as the torrent sent them far away from Zabuza.

"Hmph! Weaklings…!" Zabuza insulted, as he took off to return to Haku. **–End of Chapter.

* * *

**Hunh... It really isn't as long as it feels... Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, please.


	4. In the Meantime

**"For My Ambition" – By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

Story development is basically all this chapter is. It's nothing special, but at least you won't have it interfering with the plot in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: "In the Meantime…"**

Zabuza loped through the forests of Kirigakure. He was returning to the bridge after separating from Haku. Bounding along the soft ground, he soon made his way to an opening close to his destination.

'_Haku…let's see how you fared…'_ The Mist-nin darted atop the open sea toward the bridge. Once he had leaped onto it, however, he saw not his companion, but two immobilized Genin. Zabuza laughed sadistically, then proceeded to follow Haku's trail of wet shoeprints, once he had noticed it.

Meanwhile, the one being searched for was in search of the one searching him. (A/N: I just had to write that, haha.) Every sprint Haku took only distanced him farther from his companion. Finally, the effeminate ninja reached an open field of saturated tall grass. _'…I think I'm lost.'_

* * *

Over by the bridge, the radiation from the Sun had begun to take its toll on Haku's jutsu, for the boys were just about free from its effect. _'Just a little more, and…'_ Sasuke thought. He had gained mobility of the muscles of his face, and was using a weak Katon jutsu released from his mouth to help speed up the thawing process; and to his luck, the ice coating him had melted away, and he had now regained complete control over his body, although he was still shivering occasionally. He glanced over to his blonde teammate, who was still inert.

Sasuke sighed. "Guess I have no choice…" He made the dragon hand sign, and then slid his right hand away while holding the position with his left. A puff of orange fire swirled as it formed in his right hand, which he then gradually waved over the frost blanketing his comrade. Moments later, Naruto had as much mobility as Sasuke. They nodded in unison, and took off in a dash into the forest, in search of Kakashi and Sakura.

* * *

In the intervening time, Kakashi and Sakura had been washed far away from the battle site. If Kakashi hadn't grabbed onto a low branch, who knows however far they could've been sent; but he hadn't loosened his grip, and they were now jumping atop the trees. Fortunately, being so high had granted them the advantage of being able to see where they were heading, so at the least they weren't lost in the maze of nature below them.

"Kakashi-senseiiii, how much longer until we reach…wherever we're going?" Sakura whined.

"**Oh my God…!** How much longer 'til you **shut the hell up?!!** You fucking piece of trash!!" Kakashi snapped.

Sakura's eyes widened. **–End of Chapter.

* * *

**

I even ended it with Sakura-bashing... Hahahahahah...! Please review; I really want feedback and suggestions this time.


End file.
